Akane Senri
Welcome gypsy to my secret room. ''(What Akane says to anyone who comes into her private room at school). '''Akane' is a heroine of Rewrite. Personality She attends Kotarou's high school one year above him. She is the president of the school's Occult Research Society, and is known as the "School Witch" due to an air of mystery that she gives off. While she is more arrogant than Kotarou at first glance, she has another side to her personality, and even has a much plainer personality with close friends and family. Appearance Her eyes are yellow, and a side of her hair is tied with a black ribbon. At school she wears a normal school out fit consisting if a light pink dress with res lines and red ribbons on her arms and neck. When outside of school she usually wears a black dress. Synopsis Parallel Branch: Akane was an orphan at an orphange that took care of children with mental defects. As explained in the Terra Route, ten years prior to the current events of Rewrite, Akane was introduced to Kotarou by her caretaker, Iko''. Akane would occationally sneak away from the orphanage, leaving Kotarou to find her. Once she snuck out and entered the forest where Gaia and Guardian battled, out of fear she climbed a tall tree. Kotarou finds her on the verge of falling from the tree, though he is attacked by a hound-familiar he manages to save Akane and kill the hound. As Kotarou tries to escape the forest with her, they see Kagari as she is being born in the world. Through unexplained events Kotarou is fatally wounded by Kagari, however he is revived into a half-human, half-familiar state by Kotori using a piece of Kagari's ribbons. After which he is put into a comma and awaken by Akane, though neither of them seems to remember those events. Akane was adopted by the peopel of Martel and raised by Sakura Kashima to be the next ''Holy Woman. Akane's Route: After the events of the forest Akane sends Kotarou a message telling him to the clubroom, though he has alot of questions for her she tells him that she will not answer and of them and says that he should just go back to his normal life. Kotarou refuses and becomes heartbroken by the fact that the Occult Club ''and its members will never return to the point that he cries. Akane consoles Kotarou and decides to admit him Gaia as her bodyguard. Kotarou attends her at the meeting with Suzaki and his Board of Directors where they decide to test Kotarou by having him fight against Suzaki's bodyguard, Takasago. After Kotarou defeats Takasago, Akane starts to fulfill her work as a ''holy woman ''candidate, by meeting people who come to visit her, though her meetings last an extremely long time due to its disorganization. After Kotarou appears and brings order the two head back to the club room where Akane learns that the ''ghost ''that Kotarou had been seeing is actually the Key. She decides to teach him about familiars and how to control them, but after controlling a doll-familiar she passes out. She immerses herself in work while Kotarou continues to search for the Key. Akane is contacted by Kotarou when he encounters the Key and lures it to the forest, she sends him some familiars to assist him in capturing it and gives him a familiar neuro-toxin through her ''scout-bird ''that'll immobolize it. After Kotarou secures the Key, he comes upon an injured Takasago who he eventually engages in battle, Takasago would have killed Kotarou if not for Akane using her scout-bird to swipe away his weapon, later the bird flew up and was destroyed by an unknown hunter. Akane sends a ''leaf-bird ''to replace the ''scout-bird ''that was destroyed, it pecks at Kotarou's head towake him up after he passes out and leads him into the woods where he incounters Shimako; being accompanied by 12 wolf-familiars. Akane tells Kotarou to leave the hunters following him to Shimako and to take the Key away, but Kotarou does not listen. Akane appears in the forest after Kotarou and Shimako are surrounded by hunters, a hunter runs at Akane but he is ran-through by the tail of the Earth Dragon and killed. Akane gives orders to the ''diciples ''to attack the ''hunters ''and manage to drive them back, however one hunter snipes the Key with an arrow that kills it to a degree. After they return to Gaia headquarters they learn that Sakura Kashima has died, Akane is extremely distraught over her death, due to her being the closest thing she had to a mother. She clings to Kotarou and they spend the night together, when Tsukuno knocks at the door she wakes Kotarou up by punching him and tells him to hide in a locker, but eventually reveales Kotarou top her; while claiming that nothing happened between them. Tsukuno then tells them that it is believed that Sakura was poisoned by someone (Takasago) rather than died a natural death and that it may have been done by someone inside of Gaia. Akane is then called to a meeting by the ''Board of Directors ''and has a big discussion about the future of their organization with Suzaki. She eventually wins out in the end and over the next year, she begins to use her powers to heal the sick, injured, and mentally disabled; while being praised and called a fraud at the same time. Over the year she began putting alot of effort in her work; going to meetings all over the world and improving the ''disciples's ''singing, while straining her relationship with Kotarou. On the roof of Martel headquarters, Akane tells Kotarou about the history of the ''Holy Woman. ''It began with a girl that had the ability to heal people and for that some people started to worship her while others called her a fraud, the athority figures persecuted the girl and all of her followers; burning them at the stake. The girl still tried to heal people as she was being burned; one of the chard limbs of the person she had healed broke off, turned into a monster, and attacked the soldiers; making the girl feel deep regret as she died. Another girl was born from one of the origional girl's followers who managed to escape the persecution, she had gained the girl's powers and bits and pieces of her memories, but feared them; and died alone while shaking. The third girl did not fear her powers and did the same thing as the first girl, however she met the same fate while wondering if she'd have a successor. The fourth girl was sold into prostitution and murdered by bandits, but felt happy because she did not harm anyone with her powers. The fifth girl was one of the bandits children, she killed all the bandits when she got older; the authority figures saw her power as dangerous and called for her execution. The sixed girl aquired her powers, but did not know what to do with it. In an attemp to not do anyone any harm, she threw herself into the sea. The seventh girl awoke on land (Her story isn't told). One girl became an empress and oppressed people; her body was turn into eight pieces and burned. Akane explains that this phenomenom is a mutation among summoners called ''Transcription that allows a person to a person to leave a copy of themselves after death by making a contract with a young girl who does not have a self of their own. When Kotarou mentions that contracts were thought to be between summoners and familiars, Akane tells him that some of the girls had brain-cells that were not functioning at birth which gives him the idea that the holy woman's powers turn those brain-cells into familiars. Akane smiles and tells him that he is correct; that the more the girl lacks a sense of self, the better the transcription works, and when the current holy woman dies all of her powers pass onto the next girl; allowing her to perform incomplete transcriptions ''with people which is the way they seemingly heal people and why most people healed by the holy women choose to serve them. She then asks Kotarou if she has been acting strangely recently but Kotarou denies it; she eventually breaks into tears and falls into his arms. Over the next few days, Akane vanishes from Gaia along with all the disciples; they head to the top of Martel's structure where the Key's body (In the form of a tree) is. The disciples form a large circle and start singing the ''Song of Destruction ''which causes natural disasters all over the planet. Eventually, Kotarou finds Akane at the top of the structure, he states that he'll kill the Key to stop salvation, Akane then has the disciples summon the Earth Dragon in order to eliminate Kotarou. Kotarou ''rewrites ''his ''aurora ''to make it able to harm the dragon; all the while auguing back and forth with Akane. He pierces the dragon with his blade and extends it till it cuts the Key in half. The disciplles had used up their life-forces controlling the dragon and they all die. Akane asks Kotarou to kill her but he refuses and says that he is going to take her to the closed space (The City of Stone) and explain to everyone what she did. Akane attempts to bite her tongue; trying to commit suicide, but Kotarou kisses and embraces her before she can do so. He tells her that he will not let her die or be killed and asks her to come with him. Akane shakes in his arms and starts to cry, stating that she is scared. Days pass, Akane lives with Kotarou in the City of Stone; rarely speaking and eating to the point where he has to feed her himself. Eventually, the people in the city start printing news papers about the ones who destroyed the world; Akane is enraged that she is not mentioned in the articles but Kotarou is. To protect him she plans to mark down to the city's council and tell them the truth, but Kotarou stops her and tells her that he is as guilty as she is. The two endure the harassment of the people before they are called to trail where they plead guilty on all charges, but instead of being executed for their crimes they are sent into exile. Yoshino, Shimako, and other people see them off as they go, the two sing a song while walking through a field of cotton and live in the outer regions of the closed space. 'Chihaya's Route': After the events in the forest, Akane instructs Kotarou to live with Chihaya, under the protection of Sakuya. She invites them to attend one of Martel's meetings then asks Kotarou to become a member of Gaia; he agrees to help but does not become an actual member. Akane visits Kotarou and Chihaya after they are attacked by a pack of hound-familiars on the street and scolds both of them while calling them an idiot couple. Akane corners Kotori in the forest, having broken through her barrier and forces her to give her the Key; after obtaining the Key, Akane is driven mad by the visions of the Earth's history it shows her and gives the Key to Kotarou and Chihaya. She calls them to an underground room where she kindnaps Sakuya and infuels him with all the earth's energy which eventually makes him turn into a giant familiar capable of destroying the world, but she is stopped by Kotarou and Chihaya. She pleads for them to kill her, but Chihaya tells her to live even if living is painful. 'Shizuru's Route': Akane appears at the end of Shizuru's route before Shizuru, Kotarou, and Touka where she tells them that ''salvation ''has begun and cannot be stopped. She leaves and disapperas into the forest while claiming that she is finally free from ''life. '' '''Moon Route': Akane is summoned by Kotarou with all the Occult Club members along Yoshino and his Wolf Gang to protect the Moon Kagari from an army of fammiliars sent by Sakura Kashima. Akane is the 3rd member of the club to de killed. Terra Route: After the Moon Kagari finishes restoring the Earth, her alter the futures of every character in Rewrite. Akane runs away from the orphanage and is found by Kotarou once again, she has a new caretaker; her would have been future secretary: Tsukuno. She follows Kotarou into the forest where she sees the Earth Kagari, in an attempt to prevent Akane from revealing her to the world, Kagari attempts to kill Akane with her ribbons, but Kotarou saves her and pursuades Kagari to let her live. Much later in the story, her former caretaker, Iko takes her to the City of Stone to escape salvation. ''When Kotarou arrives at the city she attempts to leave with him, but the people in the city try to hold them back because they consider Akane as their new Holy Woman. However, they manage to make it through the gate to the real world due to Kotarou's parents and Tsukuno pushing them through. Kotarou then sends Akane away, to try to live through the world's destruction; she is found by Touka and reunited with all the heroines of Rewrite and they grow up together. Ten years later, Akane and the other heroines recreate Kotarou's body into a familiar; calling him Pochi. They then journey to the moon where they see a seedling that is Moon Kagari. Story (Common Route) Arnaments Akane can use familiars, but is not very good at using them, so as a ''Holy Woman Disciple ''she commands the disciples to use them. *'Scout Bird': A bird-familiar that Akane uses to deliver messages and give orders to Kotarou. The bird was created using the eyes of a hawk which gives it excellect scouting abilities. It can convey Akane's thoughts and has four clawed legs that it uses to attack. *'Leaf Bird': A bird-familiar Akane used after her scout-bird was destroyed, it only has two legs and cannot convey Akane's thoughts. *'Familiar Neurotoxin': An ampule that Akane gives to Kotarou to help him secure the Key. *'Disciples''': After becoming the ''Holy Woman, ''Akane has authority over the women that Sakura Kashima once controlled. She commands them with the snap of her fingers to fight her enemies. Quotes *Thank you Kotarou Tennouji for destroying my door again. (When Kotarou breaks the door to the clubroom). *"...uuu!" (When Kotarou is persuading Akane to let him feel her oppai). *"Welcome, gypsy, to my secret room." Trivia *Akane's Route has the most character development. *In the Common Route of Rewrite, Kotarou breaks Akane's door three times, however in Kotori's Route he breaks it four times. *Akane is the first of the heroines to ever meet Kotarou. *Akane's three sizes are: 86(Bust) 57(Waist) 85(Hips) *Akane has the second largest breasts out of the heroines in Rewrite. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main